kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 premiere aired on May 8, 2020 and series finale aired on April 2, 2021. Only one special episode was produced. In fact the season finale was a three-part episode that ended the series. Episodes # You Couldn't Have Done Any Better - May 8, 2020 - 4.4 million viewers # I'm Already Gone - May 15, 2020 - 4.0 million # In Love With This Poison Scent - May 22, 2020 - 3.7 million # Leave Your Life Behind - June 5, 2020 - 3.9 million # You Broke Me Down But You Built Me Up - June 12, 2020 - 3.9 million # What's Up With Your Attitude? - June 26, 2020 - 3.7 million # Feel The Thunder - July 3, 2020 - 4.2 million # Losing My Faith - July 10, 2020 - 4.0 million # You Are Not The Boss Of Me! - August 7, 2020 - 3.9 million # Exploring The Dark World - August 14, 2020 - 4.1 million # Way Too Much Early - August 21, 2020 - 3.6 million # Every Now And Then I Fall Apart - September 4, 2020 - 3.8 million # Not What I Said - September 11, 2020 - 3.6 million # We'll Be Holding On Forever - October 2, 2020 - 4.0 million # Trust No One - October 9, 2020 - 4.0 million # Not My Kind Of Puppy - October 16, 2020 - 3.8 million # Haunted Mission In Town - October 30, 2020 - 3.9 million # Freedom Is Ours - November 13, 2020 - 3.8 million # What Did You Do, Dad? - November 20, 2020 - 4.1 million # Apocalypse Christmas Revenge - December 4, 2020 - 3.7 million # Another Little Piece Of My Heart - January 15, 2021 - 4.0 million # Here's To Life With No Regrets - January 22, 2021 - 4.1 million # Where Does The Good Go? - January 29, 2021 - 3.9 million # Before We Get Too Old - February 12, 2021 - 4.0 million # Life Is An Hourglass Glued To The Table - February 19, 2021 - 4.2 million # This Is The Way It Ends (Part One) - March 19, 2021 - 5.3 million # This Is The Way It Ends (Part Two) - March 26, 2021 - 5.1 million # This Is The Way It Ends (Part Three) - April 2, 2021 Trivia * This season is made up of 28 episodes. * Kamil McFadden as "Ernie" appears in only 5 episodes (new flashbacks). * This season had ratings drop because of Kamil's exit from the cast. This is the season with the lowest average viewers after the second one, despite previous season had the highest. * There in only one special episode. The season finale is a three-part episode. * This is the final season of the show. * On August 18, 2021, Disney Channel announced that there will be a spin off starring Veronica Dunne as Marissa Clark as a mother who finds out her son, Jackson is a spy. also starring Debby Ryan from Jessie who will portray as Mary Houston the air headed, chef expert and roommate. The show will air sometime in 2022 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide